


Ice Cream and Alleyways

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Ice Cream, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Kuroko knew what the word for it was- it started with a J, ended with a Y- yet he would refuse to acknowledge it, telling himself that there was no reason to feel that way because Kise was devoted to him. Unfortunately, dismissing the feelings didn’t make them go away, and whenever the emotion overflowed within him... something had to happen.





	Ice Cream and Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I wanted to write KiKuro makeouts.

There were some perks to dating Kise, Kuroko believed. There was more to it than the compliments and overt affection that Kise showered him with (which despite Kuroko’s protests- which they both knew were empty- he did enjoy.) The way that Kise took Kuroko’s emotions seriously, the way that Kise always made sure he had time to take Kuroko on dates, the way that Kise’s bubbliness somehow always managed to stir a sort of warmth inside Kuroko… not to mention _certain other perks_ that were exclusive to the bedroom.

But there were also drawbacks.

Kise’s loud personality could be overwhelming at times. He could easily put up fronts that hid his true self and emotions. His experience within the dating scene was much more vast than Kuroko’s own, making him feel somewhat incompetent. And worst of all… he was incredibly popular with women.

Somehow, despite the frequent PDA and closeness, none of his admirers had noticed that they were an item. Kuroko was usually okay with keeping it that way, but some days there were days where Kise’s admirers would get too close, too sly, too much- and it made something bubble up inside him every time. He knew what the word for it was- it started with a J, ended with a Y- yet he would refuse to acknowledge it, telling himself that there was no reason to feel that way because Kise was devoted to him. Unfortunately, dismissing the feelings didn’t make them go away, and whenever the emotion overflowed within him... something had to happen.

It was on an otherwise ordinary day when one such incident occurred. Kise had invited Kuroko to get ice cream from a shop that had recently opened, claiming that the weather was perfect for lazing around and enjoying each others’ company. Kuroko had agreed, and when they both got their respective treats, they walked to the park. After sitting on one of the benches, Kise let out a relaxed sigh, and glanced at Kuroko with mischief. When Kuroko looked back at him, he wasn’t sure what was on Kise’s mind- at least, not until Kise licked his cone rather… suggestively.

“Kise-kun, please stop being indecent in public.”

“Eh? I’m just eating my ice cream. You must be imagining things,” Kise said with a smirk, not even bothering to wipe off the bit of strawberry ice cream that was on the corner of his mouth. So Kuroko did it for him, and proceeded to lick the thumb he had cleaned it with. Kise’s eyes widened.

“Kurokocchi, if you keep on doing things like that, you’ll get me fired up…”

“Is that Kise Ryouta?” Someone in the distance squealed, interrupting the moment.

“Oh my gosh, I think it is!” Another voice chimed.

Soon enough, a pair of girls approached the two of them- or rather, approached Kise, completely missing Kuroko.

“Um… you’re that model, right?”

Kise laughed a bit, and nodded.

Kuroko watched silently as they made conversation, the girls obviously trying to make themselves appealing, and shamelessly eyeing Kise as though Kuroko wasn’t there. In fact, they probably didn’t know he was. Kise, as usual, seemed oblivious to Kuroko’s conflict, too focused on trying to appease the girls as they pestered him. The conversation lasted for much longer than Kuroko would have liked, as the girls barraged him with questions about his style of basketball, his modeling career, anything and everything.

Something inside him snapped.

He immediately stood up from the bench, startling the girls as they finally noticed him.

“Kise-kun, there’s a matter I need to discuss with you, if you please.”

Kise looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion, and nodded, standing up as well.

“Sorry, I have to go,” He said, waving goodbye to the pair as Kuroko took his hand and speed-walked… straight into a quiet alleyway.

“Kurokocchi, is everything- _mmph!”_

Before Kise even had the chance to finish his question, Kuroko pulled him down and brought him into a kiss, firmly pressing his lips against Kise’s and cradling the back of his head with one hand, and grabbing Kise’s shirt in the other. It took several seconds for Kise to respond, but when he did, he practically melted into it, letting his eyelids flutter shut and moving his mouth against Kuroko’s, pressing insistently as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist. Kuroko was quick to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to run his tongue along the seam of Kise’s lips and shakily exhaling through his nose when Kise granted him access. An unknown amount of time passed as they made out in the alleyway, with Kise letting out the occasional muffled whine as Kuroko pressed closer, licked deeper, tightening his grip in Kise’s hair and showing a dominant side that Kuroko didn’t even know he possessed. By the sounds Kise was making, it didn’t take a genius to decipher that he was probably seeing stars as they pressed their bodies together. Kuroko pulled away first, taking a deep breath and looking up at Kise through heavy-lidded eyes. Kise’s expression was dazed, and a fine red blush had spread across his cheeks. Shortly afterward, Kise managed to regain his senses, and cleared his throat.

“Not that I minded, but… was there some reason you dragged me into an alleyway for that?”

“I wasn’t aware that Kise-kun was into voyeurism,” Kuroko said blankly.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Kise chided, looking at Kuroko intently. Kuroko looked down, not meeting Kise’s eyes, and before he knew it, Kuroko could feel Kise shaking against him slightly. He was holding back laughter.

“Kurokocchi, were you jealous?”

Kuroko looked back up at him, and said nothing. Kise sighed, smiling.

“Kuro- no, Tetsuya… you know you’re the only one I want to hold like this. Those girls… they don’t mean anything to me, not like you do.”

Kuroko frowned as the heat of his actions gave way to embarrassment.

“I should know that, yes…”

Kise hummed, and pressed against Kuroko to give him a tight hug. Kuroko felt his worries melt away.

“Though…” Kise started, pulling away after a moment with a glint in his eye, “Now you really did get me fired up.”

“Kise-kun, we’re not doing anything lewd in an alleyway.”

“Damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @doomtemp!


End file.
